Just awhile ago
by BuriedMemories
Summary: Just awhile ago my alarm clock rang , just awhile ago , The birds outside my window sang... B26 School fic , poem fic...OOC-ness guaranteed MILD YAOI...DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ... Rated T for colorful words


**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano  
"Just awhile ago" poem belongs to Hollowstars99  
**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes  
**

* * *

**Just awhile ago  
My alarm clock rang  
Just awhile ago,  
The birds outside my windows sang**

_***beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep***_

Fran let out a low groan. He shut his alarm clock violently. He heard the birds singing, indicating _'it's time to go to your school, another day of doom!' _He hugged his pillow light and shifted positions. He wants to sleep more.

**Just awhile ago  
I want t sleep more  
Just awhile ago  
I fell off my bed and dropped on the floor**

Since Fran constantly moved around while he's sleeping, he fell off his bed and dropped on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow...that hurts…" Fran said as he rubbed his hand at the back of his head. Even if he indicated it hurts, he didn't look like he had been hurt. He glanced at the clock and his eyes almost widen. The digital clock showed what time is it in big red numbers: **7:05 A.M.**

He quickly went to the bathroom and took a quick bath. He went out of his bathroom and fished out a pair of black skinny jeans, a green t-shirt, a pair of black hand warmers and a pair of socks. He quickly dressed up and grabbed his bag and went downstairs. He saw his grandmother at the dining table, eating slowly.

"Hey Granny…" He greeted monotonously.

The old woman looked up and saw her grandchild. She smiled warmly and greeted her grandchild back.

"Hello Fran dear…"

Fran took a piece of toast and quickly get his light green colored converse and put them on. He fixed his bag and head out of the house.

"Bye Granny!" He yelled as he quickly ran to reach his school on time.

**Just a while ago  
I was almost late for school  
Just awhile ago  
I probably looked like a fool**

He made it on time, he quickly went to his seat, panting. He looked at the wall clock, 7:30 A.M. He was puzzled and then he remembered that today, his class will start at 7:40. He mentally cursed himself. He probably looked like a fool.

**Just awhile ago  
I was doodling on my notebook  
Just awhile ago  
I shook my bag looking for my notebook**

Fran got bored and doodled a frog on the back of his English notebook. He also doodled some weird looking knives, a white mink with silver fringe and himself with a comedic superhero pose with a description of _'_Fran the super frog!'

"Okay Class, please get your English Literature book on page 26 and read the poem 'Broken Marionette' and answer the questions below. Its letter B nos. 1-5

Fran looked for his book in is bag. He cannot find it. He frantically looked for it again.

"Where the heck is my bloody English lit book?! It's damn missing!" He thought.

"Ushishishishi~ Looking for your book froggy?"

Fran looked up. It was his comrade, Belphegor or Bel for short. He is 17 and a junior while Fran is 15 and a fresh man. He's really surprised that Bel's here.

Fran glanced around his surroundings. He caught sight of jealous, mean and dirty looks from Bel's fangirls. He looked at his English teacher who was smiling at them.

"Bel-senpai….why are you here?" He asked.

"Ushishishi~ the frog should be grateful that the Prince is here~" Bel answered instead.

Fran rolled his eyes. "Whatever Bel-senpai…." He said.

"Ushishishi~ The prince is here to give the frog's book personally. The frog is too clumsy and forgetful that he left it at the Prince's ~" Bel said as he placed the book on Fran's table.

"Thanks Bel-senpai…" Fran thanked Bel.

Ushishishi~ No problem my un cute kouhai~ Bye –bii~" Bel said as he walked out of the classroom.

His fangirls were squealing happily. It's because their 'Prince' visited their classroom even, thought he did that just for Fran. Of course all of them were jealous with Fran, but hell, he never cared.

**Just awhile ago  
There was a quiz I need to pass**

They had a quiz in Science. They were taking pre-bio for the second quarter. It was about Kingdom Protista. Fran had no problem passing the test since he already memorized all about Kingdom Protista yesterday. Besides, he's one of the smartest kid in their batch.

**Just awhile ago  
I fell asleep in class**

It was already History class. Of course it was boring. Talking about History was one of Fran's pet peeves. So without noticing he fell asleep in class. He didn't need to worry anyway; History was just easy as pie. For a smart kid like him…

**Just awhile go  
I panicked when I was called by the teacher  
Just awhile ago  
For a moment, I felt myself shiver**

"Fran?" The teacher called out.

His seatmate, Chrome, nudged the sleeping Fran. He instantly woke up and looked at his teacher.

"Fran please stand up..." The teacher said.

Fran felt himself shiver, but he didn't show it. He stood up slowly and stared at the teacher.

"Yes Miss Aria?"

"You forgot your project in the exhibit room…please get it later at lunchtime…"

"Thank you Miss Aria…" Fran said as he plopped down to his seat.

**Just awhile ago  
I forgot a homework was due  
Just awhile ago  
I had a catching up to do**

It was already lunch, Fran didn't go out of his classroom, instead, he did his math homework that he forgot. After 10 minutes of answering, he closed his math book and went outside. He headed down to the canteen and bought a pocky box and a chocolate milkshake. He went to the table where the Varia always sits. He sat beside Bel.

"Ushishishi~ Froggy was late~" Bel commented.

"It's none of your business senpai…." Fran said as he nibbled a pocky stick.

Bel stole 3 pocky sticks from Fran. "Tch. What an ungrateful frog~ Ushishishi~"

**Just awhile ago  
I met up with my friends  
Just awhile ago  
The best part of my day begins**

It was already dismissal. Fran was secretly rejoicing inside. He fixed his bag and went out of his classroom. This was the best part of the day of his school life: Dismissal. He went out of the high school building and met up with the Varia.

"Shut up you stupid shark trash!"

"Vooii! You stupid boss! Stop throwing some shitty objects!"

"Squ-chan, calm down, sweetie~"

"How dare you to talk back to Boss!"

"Shut up bitch! Vooii!"

"Ushishishi~"

Fran mentally face palmed. There we go again….

**Just awhile ago  
We were talking  
Just awhile ago  
We were chatting**

So they all walked home together. Xanxus and Squalo exchanging some colorful words, Levi butting in, Lussuria tried to calm them down, Bel torturing Fran who whines and insults the 'prince.'

**Just awhile ago  
I want to be alone  
Just awhile ago  
I walked around before I go home**

Fran parted ways with the other Varia members. He walked around th park alone. He always liked the company of solitude. It makes him feel calm and at ease. He walked around several times before he head home.

**Just awhile ago  
I thought I heard something  
Just awhile ago  
There were tires screeching**

Fran was walking his way home, when he saw a cute white cat. He picked it up and played with it. He had fun since the cat was plain cute. Then he heard some tires screeching. He just ignored it and put the cat down started to walk.

**Just awhile ago  
I heard the neighbor scream  
Just awhile ago  
Everything seemed like a dream**

"Kid! Watch out!"

"Huh?"

Before he knew it, everything went black.

Everything seemed like a dream. His vision went black and he was clueless on what's going on. He didn't know what to do actually. Everything that happened today seemed like an illusion. That must be it eh? But then, before he could conclude anything further, a blinding flashing light woke him up.

"Uh….my head…" Fran groaned in pain.

"Fran-chan! You're alive!" A gay voice squealed in delight. It was Lussuria, of course

"Of course I am, do you think a dead person who open his eyes and say 'uh..My head?' other than a zombie?" Fran said sarcastically.

"We were worried about you….You should be more careful when walking home okay?" Lussuria said, ignoring Fran's sarcasm earlier.

"What happened to me anyway?" Fran asked, after he realized he was in the hospital.

His whole hands, chest, legs and neck were wrapped in bandages; his cheeks were plastered with some gauze and band-aid and dextrose were being attached to his arm.

"Oh you were hit by a truck accidentally. The driver got scared and panicked when Bel-chan saw what happened and told the driver to call the ambulance and the guy who screamed at you took a first aid kid and helped you. That guy happens to be a doctor~" Lussuria explained.

"Bel-senpai was there?" Fran asked. Lussuria smiled and nodded happily.

Then the door opened. It was Bel. He went to Fran and touched his left cheek softly.

"How are you feeling?"He asked.

Fran looked at Bel, he looked so serious and he actually cares for Fran. A rare sight for the young illusionist.

"Well…my head hurts, and I cannot sit up…I think…" Fran replied.

"Get some rest then Froggy…~" Bel commanded softly.

"I'll leave you guys alone~" Lussuria said happily as he went out of the room.

Awkward Silence….. Really, Really, Awkward. Bel decided to break the silence. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Bye Froggy~ See ya soon~"

"Senpai, wait!"

Bel stopped and looked at Fran. "What is it Froggy~?"

"Why did you save me?" Fran asked. "I thought….you hate me…."

Bel smiled genuinely. "Froggy's wrong~ The Prince loves the frog~"

* * *

**Rate and Review please...**


End file.
